Unnamed As Yet
by kgls13349
Summary: ok this is my First Story ever so time to give this summary a try, something illegal happens to ranma and akane, but ranma denies it and tries to pretend it didnt happen to him, although he cant hide it forever.


Ok here goes, this is my First Ranma 1/2 Fic! And in fact my first Fic ever! People Please Please Please Read and Rate (with constructive criticism please) The only way I can get better is by people giving me their honest opinions.  
  
I am the first person to admit I am not a good writer I have an idea and I know exactly what I want the reader to think when reading but I just cannot get my thoughts and ideas onto paper/Screen, but I have tried my hardest with this story, the first chapter probably doesn't give much away but I don't really want to carry on writing if nobody thinks I have good enough writing abilities.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma as you guessed hell I own bugger all so don't sue me I can't afford it!  
  
Ok now ok to the Story which at the moment has no name as I can't think of an appropriate one, I will name it once I can think of one :D  
  
Unnamed Story  
By: -·´¯·.ÇJ.·´¯·-  
  
Scene Setting: Ranma (In Female Form) and Ryoga are fighting, it's around dinner time but the skies are already dark (more like midnight) and there is no one in sight.  
  
Akane walked over to where Ranma and Ryoga were fighting and watched as Ranma struggled to beat Ryoga, Ryoga had been away for a long time training and although Ranma had been training he had not been training anywhere near as hard as Ryoga, they fought for a good 10 minutes before Ranma hit Ryoga for the last time and Ryoga fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Ranma" Akane called out to a worn out Ranma, "Akane, What do you want?" he said abruptly (he was pretty Annoyed at only just being able to beat Ryoga) "I Came to find you to tell you missed Dinner" she said a little pissed at being snapped at, "oh.."Was all he said "Oh what??" "I couldn't help Ryoga chose to start on me just before dinner could I" Ranma stood up straight and started to walk up to her," I could cook you something" Akane offered politely "Uh.... don't bother..... Ill just get something to eat at Shampoos" Ranma quickly said desperate not to be forced to eat Akanes cooking.  
  
"FINE" was all Akane said before turning round and walking away down an alleyway, if I eat her cooking ill be ill for a week! Ranma though to himself being careful not to blurt it out, Ranma began walking away towards NekoHanten, a short while later (Like 5 mins) "HELP!!!" That was Akane!! Ranma ran as fast as his tired body could in the direction Akane walked.  
  
He couldn't believe what he saw as he turned the corner and see four Huge guys (Ya know the type, Tall with huge muscles but no brains) two of them had hold of Akanes arms the other two were trying to grab hold of her legs but didn't have much luck holding down her flailing legs as she tried to kick them "HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Ranma run up to them and smacked the first guy he got to, unfortunately he didn't have the energy to put much strength into the hit The guy just looked down at Ranma, it was then that Ranma realized his cloths were torn and a lot of his female body was exposed.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha, Do you want some as well??" the guy laughed maliciously, Ranma swallowed hard and started punching the guy with all his remaining strength, but the guys masses of muscles just absorbed the energy from his attacks, he was dumbfounded there's no way I can beat all these guys not so soon after fighting Ryoga! Ranma stopped his attack and stepped away a couple of paces "What's the matter?? that all Ya got woman?" the guy started taking the piss I cant win this fight, I have to get Akane away from them! Ranma gathered all the energy he had and rushed directly at Akane and grabbed hold of her and started running.  
  
Just as he though he had outrun them one of them grabbed his leg and stopped him dead in his tracks, Akane went flying out of his arms and hit the ground hard and knocked her out (She was too distressed and surprised to be ready to fall properly) Akane wasn't the only one that hit the ground hard, Ranma was caught unawares too and had smashed his face into the ground with the force that he was running.  
  
"He He, Your a feisty one" one guy said as he pinned Ranma face down to the ground "GET OFFA ME!" Ranma called out in an angry voice "No Chance girlie, you ran into this" one guy had hold of his legs and was pulling at his trousers "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO!?!" he called out again "SHUT UP BITCH" the guy on top of him pulled his head up and covered his mouth, it was then that Ranma realized what they wanted to do to him   
  
Right I think that's enough for the time being, I am praying that I finished this chapter at a point that might encourage you to read more :D  
  
I hope now you have read my first chapter and first piece of writing that you Rate (Oh go on Please)  
  
THANKS FOR READING!  
-·´¯·.ÇJ.·´¯·-  
  
PS: All of my chapters will be just slightly longer than this one, I myself don't like reading a great big long piece of writing in one go, and shorter chapters will load faster on slow internet connections, and hell it just makes it a bit easier for me to get each chapter done :D 


End file.
